Mark Hammond
Mark Hammond is the main protagonist in the 2002 video game, The Getaway. He was voiced by Don Kembry. Story Mark Hammond is an ex-con and a former member of the Collinsgang. He was sentenced to five years in prison for armed robbery. He was released in 2002, and decided to quit the gang, and settle down with his wife Suzie Hammond who has giving up singing to be with him, and his son Alex Hammond. One day, his wife was gunned down and his son was kidnapped by the Bethnal Green Mob, lead by London’s No. 1 crime lord, Charlie Jolson. Mark was framed for the crime by accidentally incriminating himself by touching the dropped murder weapon. He followed the Bethnal to a warehouse where he confronted Jolson. Charlie blackmailed Mark to commit horrendous, and if he doesn’t do the job, Alex dies. His first assignment is to burn down a bar in Soho called, The Republic, operated by Mark's old gang, the Collins. After succeeding, his next assignment is to break into an art gallery called the Reptilian Gang run by the 14K Triads gang, to steal a statue filled with heroin. His third assignment is to break out Charlie's nephew Jake Jolson from a police convoy. After freeing Jake, Jake gave him an assignment to drop a dead Triad member outside a restaurant in Chinatown called Siu Fung, to start a war between the Triads and the Yardies. His next assignment is too break into Snow Hill police station and assassinate the corrupt police officer DCI Clive McCormack who sentenced Mark five years in prison, which made it personal for Mark to kill him. He was also assigned to kill hitwoman, Yasmin who was involved in the kidnapping of Alex, but she claims that she knows where Alex is, and can take Mark to him which led Mark to spare her. After they escape Snow Hill, Mark was given another assignment, which is to pick one of Charlie's old girls name Layla who works for Nick Collins, leader of the Collins gang, as a stripper, in his new club: Touch of Class. Unfortunately, Layla was killed during the shootout between Mark, Yasmin and the Collins gang, so Yasmin disguise herself as Layla, to get inside Charlie's mansion to get Alex. His final task is to break into the Yardie's crackhouse, and steal $300,000 of their drug money; however, instead of giving the the money to Charlie, he decided to use it for him and Alex, so they can leave town. After dropping Yasmin off, Mark broke into the Yardie's crackhouse, and steal their money. He called his friend Liam Spencer, who he has been helping him on his search for Alex, and tells him to go on Rivington Street, and have him take the cash Mark placed inside the inside the trunk of a car while he takes another car to Charlie's depot. He handed over a decoy bag to Jake, which has a cat inside it. He took out, one of Jake's closet friends, Sparky. After the shootout at the depot, Mark followed Jake, but was ambushed as Jake, and a few others of Charlie's men knocked him out cold. Jake wanted to kill him, for what he did to Sparky, but Charlie stop Mark along with Yasmin, was taken to the basement Charlie's warehouse. Charlie phone all the other gang leaders, and agreed to hand over Mark, for all the trouble Charlie had him caused. After Charlie left with Harry and Jake, Mark and Yasmin broke down feeling sorry for themselves; however, DC Frank Carter heard of Charlie's plan and offered to break them out as long as they do what he said. Mark is willing to do it, but Yasmin thinks, Frank thinks is no better than Charlie. After Frank, broke them out, Mark and Yasmin head out to Charlie's mansion to find Alex, but is too late as Mark looked out the window and witness Harry taken Alex inside Charlie's limousine. Mark phoned in Frank is at the depot, in attempt to follow Jake to a ship called Sol Vita that Charlie wanted to blow up with all the other gang leaders on board. Mark and Yasmin drove of the Sol Vita where all the gangs were killing one another. They, fought their way through as Mark headed downstairs to find Alex while confronting Harry in the process. Mark ended up killing Harry in an act of vengeance for killing Suzie. Mark found Alex in a room where the bomb is along with Yasmin who just killed Eyebrows. Frank entered in after killing off Jake, to find and kill Charlie. They were confronted by Nick Collins whom he and Liam had a gun on Charlie's head. Nick order Mark, Frank and Yasmin to drop their guns as the Triads lead by Shan Chu Lee and the Yardies lead by Jamahl appeared the kill Mark for ruining their business, but Mark, Frank and Yasmin explained what has really been going on in that Charlie had set this whole thing up, just so every gang leader will die and he won't have to deal with anymore competition. The gangs understood and decided to spare Mark in only one condition for Mark to leave London, and never return. Mark tried to get them to free Frank but they refused because they didn't want a cop knowing about their business. The last scene of Mark was where he, Yasmin and Alex where as they ship explode from right behind them leaving them confused to what has happen. Gallery 1072295-getawayguidehl5.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Nurturer Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lethal Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elementals Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:In Love Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Grey Zone